Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5
Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 is the fifth main installment of the HTFA series. Gameplay The plotline of this game is similar to the previous releases, defeating Bowser and rescuing Princess Allay in order to save HTF Kingdom. Now, the game sprites are different from the previous releases. The game consists of 7 worlds, each having around 4-5 stages. The last stage in each world includes a major boss fight. Other levels have you fight against Birdo. As usual, passwords are used to access any world if you don't want to start over. Comparison to the early releases *The tree friends are given different sprites. Because of this, Toothy has normal buckteeth like everyone else while Nutty's eyes are identical (unless he faces front). *The tree friends can now climb vines, ladders, etc. *The map has less detail unlike the previous releases. However, you travel in more than just the Happy Tree Kingdom world. *Now you can tell what to expect in a level by looking at the level's thumbnail. *Mercy invincibility is now properly programmed. *The credits shows the levels and the tree friends in a picture. Also, the "HTF is Not Dead" message appears as well, referencing the "HTF is Dead" issue. *Neena can now be controlled in the ski level (albeit only limited to jumping and being able to grab items). *The game is based on Kirby 64. Characters Playable characters *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Flaky *Nutty Other characters *Princess Allay (must be rescued) *Tacho *Neena (assists in the ski level) *Lemy Villains *Intruder *Giant Snake *The Red Dragon *Fire Dragon *Buirun *King Wart *King Bowser Koopa *Birdo Worlds In this game, the worlds are referred to as "kingdoms". Happy Tree Kingdom Your first starting area in this game. It's surrounded by forests. Ruins of a supposedly ancient temple exist in the middle of a forest, where the first boss, Intruder, lives. Aqua Kingdom A kingdom located at a beach, also covering some of the water region. Few levels require you to swim, and one level has you being escorted by Neena via water skiing. Deep underwater, the kingdom's ruler, a monstrous snake, lives there. Desert Kingdom Obviously, a kingdom located at a desert. The environment there is harsh, but the enemies have no trouble occupying it. Before you can progress to the next kingdom, you have to defeat a red dragon. Jungle Kingdom This kingdom is known for its vast jungle and fresh water, as well as for its dangerous cave. The Fire Dragon lives inside the cave. Ice Kingdom A kingdom located at a snowy region. The icy grounds there tend to be slippery, so Nutty is best used in this kingdom. Despite the icy theme, fiery hazards are thrown into the mix. Even the ruler of this kingdom, Buirun, attacks using flame. Dream Kingdom In other words, subcon. While most of the place is bright and cheery despite having a lot of hazards, the darker parts might be a little bit sinister, seeing that at that point, you're getting closer to this kingdom's ruler, Wart. Bowser's Kingdom Bowser's territory. The environment there is even harsher, with lava being the most dominant environmental hazard. To rescue Princess Allay, you have to fight Bowser in his castle. Soundtrack #"Mega Man 6 - Intro" #"Riso no Yousei Densetsu Theme" #"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Shredder Letter" #"Wai Wai World 2 - Find the Fairy Case" #"Squashed - Game Over" #"Squashed - No Continues" #"Squashed - Continue" #"Wacky Races (NES) - Level Clear" #"Tiny Toons Adventures/Super Mario Bros. 3 - World/Level Clear" #"Squashed - Level 1" #"Wacky Races - Splish Splash" #"Mickey Mousecapade - Level 3" #"Super Momotarou Densetsu - Cave" #"Tiny Toons Adventures - Underwater" #"Kirby's Adventure - Level 1-2" #"Akumajou Special: Boku Dracula-kun - Pyramid" #"Parodius Da! - Stage 1" #"Adventure Island 2 - Level 1-2" #"Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger - Main Level" #"Squashed - World 1-3" #"Akumajou Special: Boku Dracula-kun - Sky" #"Adventure Island 4 - Desert" #"Kirby's Adventure - Orange Ocean" #"Kirby's Adventure - Forest" #"Rockin' Kats - Channel 5" #"Beauty and the Beast (NES) - Final Level" #"Adventure Island 2 - Inside Monster" #"Monster in My Pocket - Boss Rush" #"Kirby's Adventure - King Dedede" #"Mitsume ga Tooru - Boss" #"Adventures of Lolo 3 - Boss" #"Widget - Final Boss" #"Super Mario Bros. 3 - Ending" #"Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger - Credits" Staff *R. Malinowski (director, programmer, graphic designer, sound designer, beta tester, level designer) *S. Wojtowicz (beta tester) Special thanks to *Mondo Media *HAL Laboratory *Konami Trivia *After the credits, the message "HTF is not dead" can be seen. This is a reference to the HTF show's hiatus during the time this game was developed, and that year itself is when Mondo published a few HTF Break episodes that end with the message "Happy Tree Friends is dead!". Category:HTF Adventures Series